onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Seraphina
Her house |group = Coven of the Eight Members |species =Tree Human |haircolor= Black |eyecolor = Black |portrayedby = Naika Toussaint |firstappearance = The Eighth Witch |latestappearance = Is This Henry Mills?}} Seraphina is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the tenth episode of the seventh season and is portrayed by guest star Naika Toussaint. History After seeing the destruction that befell her home, Gothel returns to the ball, seeking vengeance. Isla attempts to have the guards strike her down, but Gothel uses her magic to impale them with tree roots. As the attendees of the ball panic, Seraphina watches as Gothel wraps Isla with another tree root and snaps her neck. When Isla hits the ground, Seraphina runs to her friend's still body. Believing she took part in betraying her alongside Isla, Gothel attacks Seraphina, forcing her to use magic to defend herself. Gothel, surprised to see she has magic, ceases her attack when Seraphina reveals that she had been keeping it a secret to protect herself as she feared being targeted too. Gothel encourages her to join her so that she can finally be herself without fear of repercussions and Seraphina agrees. Realizing more guards are arriving, Seraphina suggests that they flee, but Gothel's rage has not yet died down and she brings plants through the fireplace to expel poisonous spores into the building, killing all the remaining humans in the room. Later, seeing the remnants of Gothel's destroyed home, Seraphina regretfully apologizes for what happened and Gothel states that as the tree nymphs are now dead, the humans have created the first land without magic in existence. However, Gothel knows that humanity will find a way to bounce back eventually, and when that happens, she swears to exact revenge upon them. Gothel then finds a magic bean among the rubble and uses it to open a portal to a new land, where she and Seraphina can cultivate magic. Seraphina follows her into this other world and the two eventually reach the New Enchanted Forest. }} }} The spell causes an apocalyptic lightning storm to appear over the Land Without Magic, which will eventually wipe out humans in a way that they will be unable to evolve from, unlike Gothel's previous attack. While Eloise leaves to wander the streets of Seattle, Seraphina and the other Coven members remain underground, apparently in a trance, while Rogers and Samuel watch. To cast the spell, all seven of the witches must give Gothel their full power, before being "rewarded" by turning into trees, allowing them to live in Gothel's new world. When this happens to one of the witches, Samuel explains this to Rogers. Rogers soon escapes and brings Weaver and Margot back to help Tilly snap out of her trance, but Tilly uses her magic to shrink them. As they try to get to her anyway, Seraphina also turns into a tree, followed shortly by five of the other witches. }} }} Magical Abilities Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Seraphina can actually be one of the oldest people who have ever lived. *Seraphina is the earliest known human who wielded magic in the show. Appearances Notes: *In the Season Seven episode "Secret Garden", Eloise Gardener says, "So, after a very bumpy path, I finally met someone who helped me thrive.". Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Land Without Magic Characters Category:Seattle Characters Category:Plants Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters